


Louder Than Words

by jj_minerva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_minerva/pseuds/jj_minerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humorous account of how Daniel really gained Charka the Unas' trust</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder Than Words

Louder Than Words

"I think I've just been marked for death," Daniel whispered faintly into his recorder. The writing was on the wall, literally. Or at least the pictures were, in charcoal black and now with a vivid splash of red.

Daniel winced and gingerly touched the slash on his cheek. It smarted. Would it leave a scar, he wondered? Would it make him look tougher? Would Jack be impressed?

"I think I've been marked as the trophy in the Unas' journey to manhood," Daniel continued softly. "I'm the offering that will make him a full member of his tribe." He pressed the stop button suddenly. "Or not!" he murmured under his breath.

Daniel had no intention of giving up just yet. He'd survived this long and managed to establish a basic form of communication with the creature so perhaps he might be able to persuade it to let him go. If only he understood more of the Unas' language. Words held power and Daniel considered himself something of a linguistics master. Yes, it was egotistical, but hey, how many other people could speak 23 different languages.

Of course there was also the hope that Jack might come to the rescue once, yet again, with guns blazing like something from a Rambo movie. But it would be so much more satisfying, Daniel concluded, if he could get out of this situation himself. That might put a stop to Jack's macho posturing for a while.

Daniel turned his attention back to the Unas. Whatever form his rescue took, it was going to have to happen soon. The creature squatted by the fire, legs crossed, crooning softly. Daniel pressed the record button again.

"The Unas appears to be chanting, perhaps in some sort of preparation ritual for his return to the clan."

It opened its eyes and grunted at Daniel gesturing him towards the fire with its hand.

"I think he wants me to join him." Daniel sat down and held the recorder out to capture another snippet of the Unas chant.

"Gurka," it growled, pointing at Daniel.

"It's attempting to communicate again," Daniel began, watching the Unas intently for clues to its meaning. The Unas stood and began to strip. "Gurka" it said again.

"It seems to be… undressing," Daniel continued softly "This could be a type of purification ritual, similar too…" A large clawed hand grabbed Daniel's arm, and pulled.

"Gurka!" Clawed fingers scratched at Daniels clothes. "Gurka."

"All right, all right, you want me to undress too?" Daniel asked, holding his bound hands up for the Unas to see. "Sorry, but you'll have to untie me first." The Unas growled and with one hand hauled up Daniel's tee shirt. It snaked one finger out, claw poised, to touch Daniel's bare chest.

"Ka," Daniel shouted, afraid of another scratching. The creature seemed to understand. With fingers flat, it gently brushed Daniels skin. "Croooor," it purred.

"The Unas seems fascinated by the differences in our skins," Daniel murmured once more into the recorder. "It has probably never encountered a soft fleshed creature before and may see this as some sort of disability or weakness. I am attempting to show it that I have no fear and that I am also curious by copying its gestures."

Still grasping the recorder with one hand, Daniel reached out with the other and ran his fingers down the Unas torso. Daniel looked up and found the Unas eyes were on him. It shivered and purred. "The Unas skin is rough to touch, reptilian in feel. What I first thought of as scales now appears to be a hardened epidermis."

The Unas jerked away and went back to undressing, finally shedding its roughly woven pants in a flurry of red.

"Oh my." Daniel blinked, taken aback for a moment. "It's definitely male. Yes, no doubt about that now. It's, um, penis is…quite large, 10, 12, umm make that at least 14 inches long and leathery like the rest of its body…. Did I say 14 inches….it seems to be extending even more…And ….Ummph….."

Daniel tumbled backwards as the Unas gave him a hard push. The recorder slipped from his hands as he landed on his back on the ground. The Unas stood above him. "Gurka, Gurka," it growled hurriedly, indicating towards Daniel's pants.

Daniel twisted his head so that he was speaking once more into the recorder which lay just out of his reach. "I hope this is still recording as I am making some interesting observations. The Unas is now showing curiosity towards the rest of my appearance. At this point it appears to be quite harmless and its explorations may in turn help the creature to view me as less of a meal and more as a fellow sentient being."

While Daniel spoke, the Unas began fumbling with the fastenings of Daniel's pants. "Gurka," it called.

"Gurka; this word may refer to the garments the Unas wears or the action of taking them off. The Unas lacks the fine motor skills to undo buttons and zips and seems frustrated with its attempts to get my… aha…pants off."

The Unas raised a claw, ready to rip the unco-operative pants apart. "Uh uh uh; that isn't a good idea," Daniel said hurriedly. The last thing he wanted was to have his pants ripped to shreds. He'd never live THAT down. No, it might be best to take his pants off so that they would be still wearable afterwards when he was rescued. What harm could it do? It might be better to go along with this harmless game of show and tell and buy more time while he waited for rescue. And while he was waiting he was also gaining firsthand knowledge of this creature's habits and physiology. A valuable record to be studied later.

Mind made up, Daniel wriggled his pants and underwear down to his boots and waited. Immediately the Unas began sniffing the air, nostrils flaring, as it whuffed. Suddenly it bent its head and thrust its nose into Daniels groin.

"Oh dear." Where was Jack O'Neil when you needed him? On second thought, now was probably not the best time for Jack to arrive. Daniel really didn't want this little episode written up in his file.

"Ka!" Daniel warned, but the Unas took no notice, instead it grabbed his knees, pulled his legs apart and sunk its nose into his arse.

Daniel yelped, and yelped again when a rasping tongue started licking him.

Okay, stay calm, stay focused. Daniel turned his head towards the recorder again. Stay professional.

"The Unas' tongue is rough," Daniel began in a shaky voice. "Not unlike a cats. I suspect it may have also use its tongue to smell, much in the way a snake does." If he had to record the most embarrassing moment in his life then he may as well do it properly. "Its surprisingly...long!" he added with a squeak. "And …has a prehensile quality," he spluttered when he regained his senses.

Daniel tried to sit up but the Unas easily pushed him back down with one hand. It moved in closer between his thighs, rampant erection waving like a flag pole, waiting for someone to hoist its colours.

"Umm….what are you going to do with that?" Daniel asked, too shocked to remember that his words were meaningless to the Unas. "I think I should tell you that I don't put out on the first date," Daniel continued, trying to get to his feet again. "The symbiote head dinner was nice and all, but I would rather just be friends." His bound hands allowed no leverage and Daniel sprawled back down like an upended turtle. And damn it, that bloody recorder was still running.

"Ummm, the Unas appears to want to copulate with me," Daniel said, aiming for nonchalance but falling way short. "I'm going to attempt to…Oh shit! I have no idea what I am going to do!"

The Unas thrust its hips forward. Okay, it was definitely time to end this before someone got hurt. "Ka…Kecka!" Daniel shouted. The Unas blinked. "Kecka!" Daniel said again, hoping his tone would alert the creature to his fear and danger. "It's too big!" How to make the Unas understand? Daniel gestured towards his own penis. His face flared with embarrassment. "Small," he continued. Never had he imagined he would use that particular word in relation to one of his better assets. "Small," he said again, then "Big, TOO bloody big!" He pointed towards the Unas' cock which had begun seeping a bright yellow fluid. "Kecka! Kecka!"

The Unas tilted it head. Puzzled perhaps? Curious? It bent closer and peered at Daniel's posterior, looking, searching. One clawed finger began to probe. "Kecha! Kecha!" Daniel shrieked, afraid at what internal damage the claw might do. He pointed to his slashed face. "Kecka, Kecha!" The Unas stopped. It understood.

Daniel lay back, breathing fast. Okay, how to end this? It was doubtful the Unas was going to settle for a hand shake and an 'I'll see you next week'. If he could somehow relieve its obvious need then the Unas might even consider letting him go. Daniel stared at the club like appendage and considered his options. There was no way he'd get that down his throat even if he wanted to. That just left his hands. Sure, he could wank an Unas; how difficult could it be? Hope flared…it just might work. Given the softness of his hands compared to the Unas, the resulting sensations might prove quite pleasurable for the creature.

Daniel reached out with his bound hands and seized the massive penis. The creature grunted in surprise, but calmed when Daniel began to stroke. It whuffed, it purred, it rolled its eyes back in it's head. Oh yes, this was working.

Daniel swivelled his head to the side again, trying to keep one eye on the Unas reactions as he spoke towards the recorder.

"Uhh, the Unas' penis is quite hard…well. Of course it is, what I mean is, its leathery, and sort of plated, but seems to be extremely sensitive to …ahh…touch."

The Unas was now happily thrusting into Daniels hands. "You know I could do this much better if you untied me," Daniel commented, then added. "Ahh, that wasn't part of my notes." He shook his head, wondering if his embarrassment could get any worse, when suddenly the Unas ejaculated in a shower of strong smelling, sticky yellow fluid. It spurted up and descended in splatters all over Daniel's groin and thighs. It smelt of rotten eggs.

The Unas commenced to purr, deep in its throat. It looked pleased.

"Uh, you're welcome. Come again, any time," Daniel muttered. How in hell was he going to clean this stuff up? Once more the Unas had ideas of its own. Its long tongue went to work, licking and rasping Daniel's flesh, cleaning away the spilt seed. It worked its way up Daniel's legs, slowly moving towards his groin again. When it reached Daniel's penis it paused, flicked the flaccid member once or twice, and looked up.

"Look, I'm really sorry, but you just don't do it for me,." Daniel explained. "Oh dear….what am I saying…..I'm explaining why I can't get it up for an Unas." He turned to the recorder quickly, "I usually don't have this problem, by the way….."

The Unas began dressing again while Daniel struggled valiantly to pull his pants up, only to find himself hauled into a tight embrace as the Unas lay down beside the fire.

"Well this is nice; cuddling afterwards." Daniel whispered as he settled down on the Unas chest. "You're less of a brute that some people I've know."

As Daniel drifted off into an exhausted sleep his last thoughts were, "I've got to get rid of that tape!"

Some time in the night the Unas released him and Daniel rolled to his own space to sleep. On waking he found the creature still sleeping peacefully. Now was his chance. He picked up a large rock but paused, studying the sleeping Unas. How could he smash this creature's skull while it slept? It was a sentient being and although it had kidnapped him, it had also rescued him from a Gould attack and shared its food and its bed with him. They had communicated on more than one level. Daniel let the rock drop with a thud. He couldn't do it. It wouldn't be right.

No, there had to be a way to reach this creature and gain its trust. He just had to keep trying.

 

Some Time Later:

"So what was all that about, Daniel?" Jack O'Neill asked as he watched the departing Unas. "They seemed to be fighting – over you."

"Uh well I managed to communicate with the Unas, gain its trust and in return he wanted me to join his tribe. The others weren't so sure. But he managed to convince them."

"Cosy!" Jack replied as he slit the crude rope that bound Daniels hands. Daniel drew a sharp intake of breath as feeling returned to his hands. Hard on its heels came the pain. "So you managed to talk your way out of another tight spot, eh Danny-Boy," Jack continued as he gently rubbed Daniels hands.

"The language barrier proved a bit of a problem, but I think I was starting to understand a few words," he hissed as Jack began wrapping his wrists in a field dressing. "I think it was my actions that really proved to be the best form of communication."

"Oh?" Jack looked up, for once interested. "What did you do?"

"The Unas was wounded in the hand and I took out the bullet." Daniel hoped the cave was dark enough to hide his blush. The story was partly true of course. It had been of significance but what happened afterwards was probably the real turning point. Once more the Unas had stripped off its clothes, at the same time urging Daniel to undo his pants. Daniel had complied. There really wasn't any other option. The creature was quite eager and knew exactly what it wanted. Obviously it had liked it the first time. But despite its need, the Unas had been patient and surprisingly gentle. No claws, no teeth, although Daniel was sure he now sported what could only be described as an Unas hickey on his stomach. It had seemed intent on getting a reaction from Daniel this time too. Even now Daniel couldn't believe that it had actually succeeded.

"And that's Unas blood splattered all over you is it?" Jack asked, peering at Daniels uniform.

Daniel coughed. "Yes, it's…messy."

"Awful colour….it looks like dried…" Jack looked up to find Cater not five steps away. "Never mind. Let's get you home."

Daniel let go his breath. How was he ever going to write his report let alone pass Dr Frasier's medical scrutiny? Okay, so the Unas had bitten him. That was probably easy enough to explain. The bite was all part of the process of marking him as a sacrificial offering. He'd just sprout the usual anthropological gobbledygook and no one would question him further. But his own semen? Now that was going to be a little harder to explain. Hopefully they'd let him shower first, before Frasier got down to the really nitty gritty stuff.

Daniel cast one last glance towards the darkness that had swallowed the Unas and turned away to follow his team into the sunshine. It had wanted him for its mate, there was no denying that. They had communicated in the end; not by words, but by actions. And it had felt good.

I'll come back here, Daniel told himself as he trailed along behind Jack, Sam and Teal'c. I'll come back and study these creatures; get to know them, understand them. Make sure my Unas is all right. My Unas… Daniel shook his head, but he couldn't deny the connection he felt with the creature now.

"Hey, you all right?" Jack had dropped back and fell into step beside Daniel.

"Yeah, just thinking."

Jack didn't reply, but reached up and ruffled Daniel's hair in that old familiar gesture.

Perhaps Jack was like the Unas, communicating through his actions when words failed. There was so much left unsaid between them, so much that Daniel wanted to say, but couldn't find the words. It was the same with Jack. Daniel was certain. They skirted around what had grown between them, never acknowledging its presence, trying to deny its existence. But it was there; alive. There were hints of it in Jack's eyes, in the casual touches that almost went unnoticed, in the warmth of his smile, the teasing in his voice. And for all Daniel's linguistics expertise, he couldn't find a way to convey what he felt towards Jack.

Jack's arm slipped down to rest across Daniel's shoulders, squeezing tightly for a moment before letting go.

"You'll be fine once we get you home, Daniel."

Daniel smiled. "Yeah Jack. I will." And just as he had with the Unas, Daniel vowed he would find a way through the communications barrier with Jack. He just had to keep trying.

In the meantime he had a more serious problem to address.

"Hey Jack, do you know if anyone found my tape recorder?"

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in February 2004


End file.
